Fashion Crisis
by Blue Moon and Roses
Summary: She's intelligent though dense, smart but an idiot, she's talented though clumsy, cute, beautiful, sweet, kind and caring. She seems perfect but all of it goes to waste beacause she's a fashion nightmare. Find out what happens. NxM & other parings RxR
1. prologue

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**FASHION CRISIS**

**By: 'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**

**\\\\\/**

** PROLOGUE**

**/\\\\\**

**- 5 years ago-**

"Mikan-chan, my dad got a promotion and he's being moved to the main branch of their company in Tokyo." An 11-year-old girl with raven hair and onyx eyes wearing a very stylish outfit, named Hotaru Imai said to her best friend. Still in her usual monotone voice despite this she was very careful not to hurt her best friend with the news that she will reveal.

"Oh that's great Hotaru-chan!" said a girl with brunette hair and brown chocolate eyes still bubbly as ever smiling like an angel that fell from the sky, oblivious to the fact that later on she'll be crying her eyes out while bidding her friend goodbye.

Both of them were wearing signature clothes from as far as Paris bought for them by their rich parents.

"Mikan-chan that's not all there is, we are going with him… to Tokyo, we will live there from know on and I'm afraid that we're not going back here to Nagoya."

Mikan and Hotaru have been friends for as long as they could remember. Their parents were childhood best friends that explaining how they met. They both grew up in the peaceful town of Nagoya.

"W-wh-at? Did I hear right? You're going away to Tokyo leaving me here all alone? Why?" Mikan said knowing clearly what her best friend meant but still she tried hard to deny it, not caring about her beautiful chocolate orbs that were already drowning in her tears.

Each of them is the exact opposite of the other, what one has is what the other lacks. They were like the sun and moon, yin and yang, hot and cold, good and bad, heaven and hell. But despite that fact, they found some ways to how they are alike, to use their differences to create a connection between them. They both learned that she could give what the other lack thus filling up for the things that the other needed the most.

"Yes, you heard right, I am going to Tokyo with my family. And no I'm not going to leave you alone, I'll always be with you just look at the sky and the moon and remember that I am looking at the same sky and moon and through that we're going to be together, forever, like we promised each other, BFF. Now stop crying you look ugly when you cry."

They're inseparable.

"Okay, you'll always be my BFF." She said wiping the hot tears that were cascading down her cheeks and her frown turning to her ethereal (heavenly) genuine smile. "When are you leaving?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Don't worry that doesn't mean I won't be visiting you ever."

"I love you Hotaru-chan!! I'll miss you!" Mikan said hugging her best friend tightly who for the first time allowed her to.

"I love you too, Mikan-chan, and I'll miss not having my personal baka around. Take care of yourself." Hotaru said with a sad smile hugging Mikan back.

"Mou, I will Hotaru-chan, you too." Mikan said smiling to her friend for the last time in years till they meet again.

Unfortunately that was the last time Mikan smiled because what followed that event, which seemed to be heart breaking, was more tragic than she or her best friend, Hotaru, could have imagined.

Hotaru and Mikan mailed to each other back and forth but as time passed by it lessened and lessened until their only means of communication is through their memories, the sky and the moon.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**


	2. Tragedies of Her Past

**Hey! Tnx to **_**smalltaz, melissa1995,**_ _**Ryuamakusa4eva, Chimeiteki Ai **_**for reviewing the prologue of my second fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy and never will.**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**FASHION CRISIS**

**By: 'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**

**\\\\\/**

**Tragedies of Her Past**

**/\\\\\**

**-Previously-**

_Unfortunately that was the last time Mikan smiled because what followed that event, which seemed to be heart breaking, was more tragic than she or her best friend, Hotaru, could have imagined._

_Hotaru and Mikan mailed to each other back and forth but as time passed by it lessened and lessened until their only means of communication is through their memories, the sky and the moon._

**-Chapter 1: Tragedies of Her Past-**

A month after Hotaru's departure for Tokyo, both the girls still kept the communication going but it lessened and lessened as the weeks pass. One day Mikan received a letter from her parents, who were at their mansion in England, saying that they would be coming to Nagoya to see her soon since they miss her.

_Dear Mikan,_

_Sweetie, good news! Your dad and I are going there to Nagoya to see you. We're sorry were not around that much you know with work and all. But despite all of that we still love you and we want the best for you. We'll be there by Saturday and we'll all spend time the whole week. Is that an agreement? I love you honey! Always be a good girl to your grandpa while were not yet there and I know you will do as I tell you to._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mom_

Days after she received the letter, the day she waited for the most finally came. It was a sunny day and it was a very special day for Mikan because her parents would be coming there to see her. Then, just as Mikan was jumping for joy her grandpa turned on the TV to watch the morning news, to their shock news about an airplane from England had some technical difficulties and crashed to the sea, the airplane sank together with all its passengers. Mikan's heart started beating faster and her body can no longer hold its beating, any second more her heart together with her body would explode. The reporters didn't say what the flight number of the said airplane was and the suspense was eating Mikan up slowly. Then the telephone rang amidst the eerie silence that enveloped the house. All Mikan could hear after the phone rang was the sound of her heart beating faster and faster by each second.

Mikan's body moved by itself her feet taking her towards the table where the ringing sound was coming from. Once she reached the table her hand moved by its own and picked up the phone.

"h-he-llo-w?" her voiced was cracked and nervous and almost unheard it was more of a whisper.

"Does someone by the name of Takashi Sakura and Yuka Sakura happen to have relatives here?" a man's deep but soothing voice said as if he was about to deliver a devastating news which by chance was what he was currently doing.

"Y-yes? I am the-eir da-ugh-ter" she said her voice shaking

"I am John Wong from Japan Airlines and I'm sorry to say this but Mr. and Mrs. Sakura was part of the plane crash that happened earlier today and I'm afraid that they didn't survive. In behalf of Japanese Airlines I am giving our condolences to you for this sad tragedy. We are doing our best to find their bodies and bring them to you as soon as possible. Seeing as this loss is our fault we ask for your forgiveness."

Hearing this Mikan's heart sank. She dropped the phone and fell to the floor while salty droplets trickled down her porcelain face.

"Mikan?" her grandfather asked her worried.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Why? Why did you leave me?" she said screaming desperately to the sky as if it would bring her parents back to her.

From that day on Mikan stopped socializing with people, her old habits such as smiling and greeting everyone she sees were gone and she from a lively girl that looked like a doll became as lifeless as a doll. She was moving on autopilot, no emotions nor reactions. Every time someone looks at her they only see a body of who used to be Mikan Sakura. Her eyes that once held millions of emotions, became dull and lifeless.

She felt so unlucky, undeserving. She felt like everyone, one by one, was starting to desert her leaving her alone to fend for herself in a cruel world. In a sense, to her, it was like waking up from a beautiful dream to find out that, that was it...just what it was... a dream...a dream she wish she could go back to...because the reality she now faces is so far, so opposite of what that dream held. The reality she is now in is comparable to a nightmare she wishes to escape from. This world without her love ones is a cruel world filled with lies and deception 'cause the shield provided by her parents were now gone... it vanished...it left her.

A year after that her Grandfather died leaving most of his possession as well as some of Mikan's Parent's possession to Mikan.

Mikan felt more alone than ever. She felt like dying she keeps on asking God why he had to punish her so much, what she has done wrong. She stopped wearing her signature clothes and she became less and less popular almost being invisible if not for her brains and knowledge, high grades she wouldn't be known by anyone at all. Everyone called her either a fashion freak or a nerd, but she didn't care at all, she just ignored them.

When she turned 15, she finally decided that it is now time for her to move on, to live again. She would start a new life. First she would leave her grandfather's house there in Nagoya and she would go to her parent's house in Tokyo. She would find the Alice Academy and hope to find Hotaru and her other friends there.

She would manage the companies left to her by her parents from there.

She packed all the things she needed and all these fit in her small luggage. She only packed the essentials like her clothes, shoes and pictures but she didn't bring much clothes and shoes since she could buy from the malls in Tokyo.

She road a train from Nagoya to Tokyo taking a 1st class compartment all to herself.

When she arrived in Tokyo Train Station, she called for a taxi and gave the driver the address, once in front of the house she gave the driver 50 bucks.

She went in her parent's so called 'house' but it was more of a mansion. It was complete with furniture and stuff. It had 10 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, a swimming pool, an arcade center, a huge garden filled with an array flowers and plants specially Cherry Blossom trees

She enrolled herself to Alice Academy, the most prestigious school in the whole of Japan. Where only those from the richest of the families could attend or even afford and the truth was she was the richest and powerful of them all since it was her father that owned the Academy and now it's her turn. Currently all the companies that her father and mother left her are being taken care of by her father's assistant and reports everything to her.

Even though she didn't need to she still took the entranced exam and now she ranked the highest of all. She aced it without difficulty whatsoever. And this is where everything begins…

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**


	3. Frist Day Gone Bad

**Thanks to the following: karinielle, gigixx, FallenRaindrops, JC-zala, Ch0c0Late, ruin princess, melissa1995, iCeCReMe X3, ayunatsume, smalltaz, jeemawoo, harmony235, Chimeiteki Ai, BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY.**

**DisClaimer: Nope, I don't own it… nothing belongs to me but the plot…nothing else will ever belong to me but that.**

**!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**FASHION CRISIS**

**By: Denii05™**

**\\\\\/**

**First day gone bad**

**/\\\\\**

**-Previously-**

_She enrolled herself to Alice Academy, the most prestigious school in the whole of Japan. Where only those from the richest of the families could attend or even afford and the truth was she was the richest and powerful of them all since it was her father that owned the Academy and now it's her turn. Currently all the companies that her father and mother left her are being taken care of by her father's assistant and reports everything to her._

_Even though she didn't need to she still took the entranced exam and now she ranked the highest of all. She aced it without difficulty whatsoever. And this is where everything begins…_

**-Chapter 2: First day gone bad-**

**-Mikan P.O.V.-**

I'm now in front of the large front, black gates of the ever so prestigious, Alice Academy. It's been a while since I last visited this place after my parents past away. The last that I heard from Hotaru was that she would be studying her High School Years here as her parents had planed before. I came here to fulfill the promise we made to each other, even though a lot has changed and being here would be hard I wouldn't break that promise. Though I'm a year late, because I was recovering from the recent tragedies, I know she'll understand. I miss her so much, and I really hope that she's here, I'm sure she is she never backs out on any promises.

**-Flashback-**

_A 5 year old brunette girl was on the banks of the river that runs through the peaceful province of Nagoya, sitting with her best friend, a 5 year old raven haired girl._

_They enjoyed the silence for a while, but soon the raven haired girl broke it._

_"Mikan, my parents told me that I'll be studying in your school for High School they have it all planned out they even talked to your parents. You know how they are they always want the best for me and as everyone knows Alice Academy is the most prestigious school in the whole of Japan, just passing through its gates is an honor enough for anyone, what more to study in it. They want me to go there like onii-chan will 3 years before me."_

_"Really?! Promise me something Hotaru!" Mikan said to the raven haired beside her._

_"Anything in my power" Hotaru replied._

_"You'll never leave me; we'll go to Alice Academy for High School together, you, me, and the rest of our friends." She aid holding out her pinky._

_"I'll do my best with the first one we never know what will happen, but the second one I will surely promise you that." She said as she wrapped her pinky around Mikan's._

_"Pinky Promise!" they said in chorus._

**-End of flashback-**

Today will be my first day in this school- I still can't call it my school, I haven't got used to that fact, yet- I'm wearing the AA high school uniform, consisting of a blue checkered skirt, they used a good kind of cloth for it, it's really high quality in the line of Chanel, Couch, Gucci and all that jazz, reaching just above my knees. A white buttoned blouse with puffed sleeves a blue vest and a ribbon having the same cloth as the one used on the skirt, tied around the collar. A red star with the letters 'AA' written in gold in the middle inside a gold circle pinned on the left collar of my vest signifying I'm a special star- some kind of ranking system they used in this- I mean my- school. In spite the uniform that should look anyone good even just for a bit, I'm still the fashion freak I was after all the tragedies of my life, wearing a nerdy glasses without a grade just for the effect, my hair on a messy bun, black shoes without heels that look as if it were from a guy, my socks were a knee high, a silver neck lace that was given to me by Hotaru with half a heart as a pendant , on one side engraved was the word friend and on the other side was Hotaru and another necklace hidden under my clothes given to me by my father. All in all I look like a nerdy dork. My chocolate brown eyes that used to carry life, happiness and passion is now empty and cold. My bag was a cheap back pack that I bought from a sale, totally out of fashion. On top of all those freakiness I wore a pink sweater obviously too big and out of fashion.

You can call me a weirdo for all I care.

A blond man is now approaching me, or is it a woman? I don't really know like I care! Anyway he…she…he…Ugh! Whatever! He/she walked closer to me with an annoying gayish smile. He/she is wearing a white long-sleeved blouse that had a bit of frills and violet slacks hugging his thigh and boot cut. I guess he's/she's new, he/she would be working for me about 1-3 years now, I don't really know since I never met him/her before.

As he/she came closer and closer, I finally understood, HE is a SHE, in layman's terms this teacher is girlie but by the looks of it he's waaay too girlie in short I think he's GAY.

"Welcome back to Alice Academy, Ms. Sakura" he said with an annoyingly gayish smile.

"Thank you" I said politely setting all my judgments aside you know what they say never judge the book by its cover.

"I'm Narumi-sensei, I will be your homeroom teacher, and it's nice finally meeting you Ms. Sakura" he said.

"Never mind with the Ms. Sakura, you can call me Mikan since you are my homeroom teacher." I said plastering my fake smile.

"As you wish Mikan-chan, let's proceed to the classroom" he said with a grin.

**-Classroom…still Mikan P.O.V-**

As we arrived in front of a door with a sign on top saying the classroom belongs to the class of year 2 section B, he stopped and faced me.

"Okay, Mikan-chan stay here and wait for my signal for you to go in." he told me still as gay as I first thought him to be.

He went in pirouetting like a ballerina going in. Graceful, yes, but FEAKY!! I could sense everyone inside sweat drop I guess they're used to it.

"Good Morning class! Today I have a surprise for all of you, we have a new student joining us today, she is from Nagoya, please be nice to her and welcome her to our class. Mikan-chan please come in" he said introducing me, I'm glad she… I mean he didn't mention about my position I guess he really fits to be a teacher since he understand how his student feel. He motioned for me to go in.

As I walk in every single pair of eyes were on me burning holes to my pale skin. They stared for a while and then they started whispering to their seatmates. I know what all of them are thinking and most certainly know what they're whispering about. I'm not surprised it's always like this in my school in Nagoya, after the tragedies but soon enough after months of gossiping and me ignoring and being with myself the wildfire ended. All of them are thinking of me as a nerd, a freak with no sense of fashion whatsoever, most probably they're thinking why the heck am I accepted in this school because by the looks of it I'm just a commoner, a nobody who most probably doesn't even have the money to be here… hnh! Lies! They talk as if they know my whole background as if they even know me, as if! But I would just ignore them keeping my cold barrier in tact. I wouldn't care one bit. I'm used to it after all.

"Mikan-chan introduce yourself" Gaylord-sensei told me. It suits right? His nickname!

"I'm Mikan Sakura you can call me Sakura, I'm 15 years old from the province of Nagoya." I said putting up my cheerful-but-cold-and-harsh-with-no-care-at-all façade being the great actress I am that fooled them.

"Does any of you have questions?" Gaylord said with his annoying smile as soon as I finished.

"Who's going to be her partner?" a girl with long silky brown hair asked.

"Umm… let's see…since all of you have a partner, I guess there's only one left and you can't reject this again, Natsume-kun"

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Almost everyone in the room gasped at the mention of the his name. They just can't believe it! It's finally the end of the world because today the ever so famous rebel of the school, not to mention the most desired guy by the whole girl population and not forgetting drop dead gorgeous guy hated by most men in school, THE Natsume Hyuuga, has a partner that he can't reject and not to mention the said partner is a girl and a freak of nature in that case.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" a loud agonizing scream- more of a an ugly screech- was heard throughout the whole academy, it shook the ground with high intensity, and it was not just any scream, it was the scream of a seaweed-like haired girl, who by the by is considered, THE bitchiest whore in the whole academy, and founder and president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. She's not really a whore in the real sense of the word but seeing as she always give herself fully to Natsume and Ruka and using her body to boys just so they obey her that's why they call her that. They also call her the clinggy bitch.

"That most certainly is unacceptable for I, Sumire Shouda, THE president of THE official Natsume-Ruka fan club, will never agree to such arrangement. My Natsume-sama can never EVER be partnered to any girl BUT ME!! Specially not a poor idiotic fashion freak like her" she said as she raised an insulting finger on Mikan, she shrieked and complained to the blond teacher in front of the class. "It is a shame for someone as my Natsume-same to be anywhere near a girl like her or any girl in that matter but me, it would be degrading. And who knows where the heck she came from -not like anyone would even care- maybe she's from the line of a very DISGUSTING, MORONIC, POOR family! Judging from her looks, she's nothing but trash just like her family certainly is. She can't be my Natsume-sama's partner for she might infect him for some disgusting germs she inherited from her parents. I bet anyone who socializes with her are only those of the same line as her." She said with a triumphant smirk seeing as the girl being accused of all this things was silent.

"I'm sorry but my dear-" he was cut off by a hand that came from a certain brunette with the authority that she undeniably have, telling him to shut up and let her handle this or else…

Her chocolate brown eyes that a minute ago, cold, hollow and indifferent was now fill with anger, burning with rage and a thirst for revenge covered by her bangs. A deadly aura was emitted around her, it was not the plain deadly that screams 'lay off' or 'shut up' it was an aura of those who are ready to kill anyone in her way, innocent or not.

Everyone was now staring at the two, their eyes attracted by the aura Mikan was emitting while their mind was screaming DANGER and EVACUATE SITE IMMEDIATELY.

"You, Permy, have gone too far…" she said rather calmly but with a certain edge in her voice a bit of anger, a pinch of rage, topped off by a handful of disgust and sprinkled with that deadly aura to finish it off.

A pair of crimson eyes that belonged to a raven haired boy sitting at the last row, who a minute ago was sitting calmly with a blond haired boy beside him holding a rabbit, looked up from his manga recognizing the same aura he has and a bit too familiar too.

"FYI! My name is NOT premy, I am Sumire Shouda, of the very rich and powerful Shouda Family, and that is Shouda-sama or Shouda-hime to you." The seaweed-head girl stated angrily facing the brunette.

"YOU have gone too far, PER-MY, I can handle all your insults and criticisms about me, you can call me a freak all you want, I don't really care but you, a LOW-LIFE POOR girl, seaweed haired bitch like you, have no rights, whatsoever, to insult or even just as much as think of my family insultingly or even degrade my parents, ESPECIALLY my parents!" Mikan said uttering each and every word slowly and carefully so as not to miss any meaning she wanted to give to the girl in front of her.

"HOW DARE YOU! To call ME a low-life and a seaweed haired bitch, you are not in any position to talk back to me when your not asked for your opinion!" Sumire said back to Mikan not knowing how deep the whole she fell in to.

"HECK! Like I care! And FYI Permy I am in every position to talk back to you. As much as I'm trying as hard as I can to keep in check my anger, I can't keep it in any longer if you keep it up I'm warning you, you are wishing for your death. One last time, KEEP.THAT.STUPID.LITTLE.MOUTH.OF.YOURS.SHUT. keep all your petty remarks, comments and insults to yourself or I will personally deliver you to the gates of hell. And if you even try to talk ill of my family ever again, you. WILL. Reach hell, then and there, meet the devil herself and create a personal hell for you before you even get to see the gates itself." Mikan said as she turned her back and started walking away.

The whole class was stunned. They have underestimated the new girl. The girls before her that were partnered to Natsume wouldn't even dare to even look at Sumire since she's well known for her reputation. There was only one girl who dared to speak back to Sumire and beat her. In that case it was because that certain raven-haired girl was assigned as Ruka's partner, that's why it wasn't as much resistance as there is when it comes to Natsume. All the girls excluding one started crying with just the look from Sumire's face but this girl even spoke back and insulted her. Almost everyone was putting notes to self in their mind not to mess with the new girl especially her family even though she's a 100 freak.

As they thought all this catfight, as they usually called it, was done they were far from right. Sumire quickly dashed to Mikan's retreating back. "Hey! You! Freak! Don't you dare turn you back on me! We aren't finish yet!" She almost pulled Mikan by her hair that were escaping from her messy bun when a ball like bullet hit her hand which totally hurt.

"DON'T.YOU.DARE! Before you even do that, think of the consequences you never know maybe one day you might end up in the hospital without no one there for you. You don't even know who she is or how much authority and power she has over you or anyone else in that fact. I tell you this, your not looking for a personal hell are you? Because if you are I will be glad to help you look and I might even give it to you, for all you've done or said to her!" A cold, threatening, monotone voice spoke coming from a raven-haired girl with mesmerizing deep violet eyes holding a gun-like thing in her hands. It was the ice queen, the blackmailer, the one the only, the only girl before who talked back to Sumire, THE Hotaru Imai. Everyone was shocked because the said girl spoke more today more words than she ever had since they known her- which is quite long- that added to the fact that she spoke each and every word with emotion which is a new for The Hotaru Imai.

At the sound of her voice, the brunette suddenly stopped and looked at the person who owned the very familiar voice she longed to hear.

"Ho-ho-ho-ta-ru?" the brunette said, wide-eyed, shocked and stuttering as her chocolate eyes locked with a pair of violet eyes.

"Yes it's me, Mikan, baka" Hotaru said a smile, gracing in her face and a tint of happiness, contentment, and concern in her voice.

"You really are a baka you know! Starting a fight in your first day like that!" she scolded Mikan like a mother would to her daughter.

Almost everyone froze not only because of Hotaru's unusual behavior but also because they don't know what's going to happen since she just insulted the new girl.

But adding more to their shock, the brunette, didn't have even just one bit of anger or even annoyance in her face. What more the said girl ran up to the ice queen trapping her with her own arms caging her tightly.

The best friends enjoyed every single moment of their hug, enjoying their bittersweet reunion.

'_You haven't changed a bit, my Mikan except of course for the emptiness and coldness of your eyes and this horrendous outfit. I have missed you so much, sun of mine. I'm so sorry to what had happened to you and sorry because I wasn't there but this I promise you, from now on I'll never leave your side, I'll be always here to protect you, I promise I'll bring back the radiant brightness you emit. But I'm amazed to see you recovered though your smile didn't survive the calamity I'm sure it's just there waiting to show itself again for the whole world to see. Despite everything, Your still the same determined baka with the deadly aura when it comes to those people who talk bad about your family and friends, underneath that thick coat your wearing is the same baka that I loved, and left in Nagoya.'_ Hotaru thought to herself.

**--******** End of Chapter 2********--**

**!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Love yah all!**

**Please review!**

**'Blue Moon and Roses'**


	4. The Fashionistas

**DisClaimer: Nope, I don't own it… nothing belongs to me but the plot…nothing else will ever belong to me but that.**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**FASHION CRISIS**

**By: 'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**

**\\\\\/**

**The Fashionistas**

**/\\\\\**

**-Previously-**

_At the sound of her voice, the brunette suddenly stopped and looked at the person who owned the very familiar voice she longed to hear._

_"Ho-ho-ho-ta-ru?" the brunette said, wide-eyed, shocked and stuttering as her chocolate eyes locked with a pair of violet eyes._

_"Yes it's me, Mikan, baka" Hotaru said a smile, gracing in her face and a tint of happiness, contentment, and concern in her voice._

_"You really are a baka you know! Starting a fight in your first day like that!" she scolded Mikan like a mother would to her daughter._

_Almost everyone froze not only because of Hotaru's unusual behavior but also because they don't know what's going to happen since she just insulted the new girl._

_But adding more to their shock, the brunette, didn't have even just one bit of anger or even annoyance in her face. What more the said girl ran up to the ice queen trapping her with her own arms caging her tightly._

_The best friends enjoyed every single moment of their hug, enjoying their bittersweet reunion._

_'__You haven't changed a bit, my Mikan except of course for the emptiness and coldness of your eyes and this horrendous outfit. I have missed you so much, sun of mine. I'm so sorry to what had happened to you and sorry because I wasn't there but this I promise you, from now on I'll never leave your side, I'll be always here to protect you, I promise I'll bring back the radiant brightness you emit. But I'm amazed to see you recovered though your smile didn't survive the calamity I'm sure it's just there waiting to show itself again for the whole world to see. Despite everything, Your still the same determined baka with the deadly aura when it comes to those people who talk bad about your family and friends, underneath that thick coat your wearing is the same baka that I loved, and left in Nagoya.' Hotaru thought to herself._

**-****Chapter 3: The Fashionistas-**

Hotaru let go of Mikan's hug and shot death glares to everyone in the room.

"If any of you dare as to touch a single hair from my _best friend, _better be ready to face the consequences." She said to them.

Everyone put on a THE-ice-queen-has-a-best-friend-and-she-is protecting-her?? Look with a mix of disbelief but one pair of crimson eyes just has an amused look. He was thinking:

'_hmmm…this just keeps getting better and better… she has this something very special about her that she's hiding and I want to find out what.'_

'_You haven't changed a bit Hotaru, still the same cold-blooded, overprotective best friend of mine, ne?' _Mikan thought to herself with an inward smile.

Ignoring the death threat of the famous ice queen Sumire approached Mikan.

"Hey! Sakura! I propose that we settle this once and for all; we'll have a fight, you and me, no one else, one on one. The one who wins tells the loser what to do. And before you accept the challenge I have to warn you, NOT one girl has ever won against me ever, most especially a freak like YOU who came from a low life family." Sumire said with an I'm-sure-of-myself tone, provoking Mikan.

SNAP

"THAT IS IT!! THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW! You crossed the line PERMY and may I mind you, you cannot go back! Just tell me when and where!" Mikan said.

"Mikan I know you're a baka but don't…." Hotaru said but Mikan cut her.

"Hotaru-chan you know you can't stop me from doing this."

"Like I said you're a baka, I was just going to say don't kill her BECAUSE that way she'll suffer more because of humiliation."

'_This is good, our Mikan is coming back, maybe sooner or later the Fashionista princess would be back.'_ Hotaru thought.

"Oh!" Mikan said. "Well anyway let's go!"

"But before everything, you are in serious need of a makeover, you are waay behind when it comes to the latest fashion, honey, and that'll certainly ruin your perfect reputation that we built more!! You really can't handle yourself on your own without us can you? I'll call the whole gang for this." Hotaru said in a monotone voice

"Mou Hotaru! You very well know that my reputation is already ruined and this happened because all of you left me all alone with depression." Mikan said, saying depression as if it was a person.

"Whatever" was Hotaru's reply.

They are now walking away from the forgotten Sumire.

"Sakura! Don't forget about me! We are talking here!! The fight would be the day after tomorrow, in the open field, 3pm sharp." Sumire said which caught everyone's attention, mentally taking note of everything.

Mikan turned her head to Sumire's direction.

"Sure Permy, I'll be ready by then, be sure that you are" Mikan said with an evil glint in her eyes.

With that Mikan walked away with Hotaru, going home since Narumi gave them a free day.

**--The Next Day--**

Hotaru and Mikan were absent for class because Hotaru brought Mikan to a high-class studio that the gang used before in their stays in Tokyo. It was very high tech with all the necessities needed for a makeover. It was huge; it had a gym, a spa, sauna rooms, bathrooms with bathtubs that would be able to carry at least four persons in it, a Jacuzzi, an indoor swimming pool, a dressing room, that had a couch that would be able to fit at the least 5 persons in every dressing room and a mirror that would view a person from head to toe, and last but not really the last is the huge walk-in closet filled with the latest designer clothes, bags, shoes, jewelry you name it. Everything is operated by technology with just a say of a word from a registered voice it would come, open and close made by Hotaru Imai herself.

Besides from all its function it had a lobby filled with the latest gadgets and gizmos for entertainment, it was more of an entertainment room, with a couch a beanbag, all of it. The works.

**A/n: it's like the one in princess diaries 2 the walk in closet and stuff**

"Ne, Hotaru-chan what are we doing here?" Mikan asked her best friend.

They were both sitting in the lobby.

"We're waiting for the rest of the gang, we will do a makeover on you so that we would bring the Fashionista princess back along with the real Mikan." Hotaru said with a straight and emotionless face trying to conceive her emotions.

"I'm sorry Hotaru for worrying you because of some changes, it was hard staying like the cheerful self I am without any of you by my side."

"I'm sorry Mikan for abandoning you like this." Hotaru replied and take note: with EMOTIONS.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Hotaru stood up to open it and said, "You're late" to the five people that walked in.

"Wahhh!! Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Kaname-sempai, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan!!" Mikan shouted with glee at the people who went in. "I missed all of you!"

"We missed you too our little hime, we're glad to see you, please forgive us for leaving you alone and not being there all these years to help you." Tsubasa said as he tried to hug Mikan but was stopped by Misaki.

"Tsubasa! Mikan-chan is not a little girl anymore to be hugged by a pervert in the likes of you." Misaki scolded Tsubasa.

As Misaki finished scolding Tsubasa, she turned to Mikan.

"OH. MY. GOSH. What in the world are you wearing MIKAN SAKURA!" Misaki said as everyone turned to what Mikan was wearing and all their jaws dropped except for Hotaru.

"Uumm you mean these," Mikan said pointing at her outfit. "Umm they're…. clothes… Misaki-sempai… why what's wrong with them?" Mikan said as she slowly shrank because of nervousness since all the eyes were on her.

"You call these clothes? I'm sorry to say but I call them rugs." Kaname bluntly said. **(A/N: In my fic he's... to put it bluntly- gay like Narumi but he's more on the guy-ish side than the feminine unlike Narumi who resembles a cross dresser. I hope I don't offend anyone with this kay? It has a purpose in the future chappies... I think)**

"Why are you wearing such things! Such a disaster! For God's sake Mikan, you are THE Fashionista Princess! I can't believe you wore something like that on your first day, no wonder Hotaru called it an UNO PRIORIDAD, I thought she was over reacting but I can clearly see that she was under reacting." Misaki said in hysterics.

"Sorry everyone but I kinda went to the depressed side of things, I cried and cried and cried when everyone left me after Grandpa… went away everyone made fun of me because no one was there for me, so I just ignored them and…" said Mikan who started crying chibi style.

'_She is still a crybaby!' _everyone thought while rolling their eyes.

"And this is why I called you all here to restore the touch of our baka hime here! But before anything else I want to welcome back our very own Nonoko and Anna who came back from Europe they will now be studying in AA with us, they are in the same class as Mikan and I."

**Outfits:**

Girl's outfit only

Mikan: same as always nerdy too bad to mention.

Hotaru: a loose violet off shoulders with a 'genius' written in red glittery script across her shirt over a black sleeveless, skinny jeans and black opened toed pumps with straps on the ankles. Her raven hair same as always.

Misaki: a white sleeveless shirt saying 'pink and punk' that reaches her midrib, denim skirt with a bit of chains, that reaches mid thigh, and black leather boots that reached ankle. Her pink hair is layered and reaches 2 inches below her shoulders but she currently put it on a side pony tail.

Nonoko: pink spaghetti strapped under a brown long sleeved bolero, brown camouflage mini skirt over black leggings with pink and brown striped chucks. Her straight navy blue hair was let down reaching mid her back.

Anna: white spaghetti strapped under a green off shoulder shirt tied up to one side so that it would be body hugging and shorter, denim mini skirt over black leggings and a red 2 inch open-toed stilettos. Her pink hair same style as Nonoko.

"Hey guys!" Nonoko and Anna said in union.

"Hey Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan! Long time no see, ne?" Mikan said with her trademark smile.

"Okay everyone! Now we're finished with the greetings let's get to work! Chop chop!" Hotaru said lacking the needed excitement in her voice.

**--******** End of Chapter 3********--**

**NOTE:**

**Sorry if some characters are OOC**

**Review!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**'Blue Moon and Roses'**


	5. The Rebirth of the Princess

**DisClaimer: Nope, I don't own it… nothing belongs to me but the plot…nothing else will ever belong to me but that.**

**!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**FASHION CRISIS**

**By: 'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**

**\\\\\/**

**Rebirth of the Princess**

**/\\\\\**

**-Previously-**

"_Hey guys!" Nonoko and Anna said in union._

"_Hey Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan! Long time no see, ne?" Mikan said with her trademark smile._

"_Okay everyone! Now we're finished with the greetings let's get to work! Chop chop!" Hotaru said lacking the needed excitement in her voice._

**-Chapter 4: Rebirth of the Princess-**

**-7years ago-**

"Hey Mikan-hime is coming; I just saw her limo down the corner" one anonymous girl said.

"That's great! Come on let's get to the gates or else we'll be late" all of them said in union excitedly.

The whole student body went out to pay their respect to the school owner's pleasant, cheerful, kind and beautiful daughter. This routine is done daily it's not a requirement for them to do this but it's their way of showing thanks to the girl for she was not as proud as most rich kids are, they do this not because this will make her happy, although it really makes her happy, but because they like to. She is highly respected by everyone and anyone even by the oldest of the teachers not just because she is the owner's daughter but because she earned it. She contributed a lot to the school from ideas to her time. She is not respected because her father practically owns most of Japan and her mother is the daughter of England's king making her England's princess. Not because she has power to put them to jail or punish them. She is nice and that's the end of that they respected her because she is nice not proud or selfish.

Nice to them is a really strong word; it is broad as it is. Nice meaning she is giving, forgiving, talented, beautiful and almost all positive words there is. She was everything but the spoiled, pompous rich brat, rich kids usually are.

A black limo stopped in front of the school gates. A man in black went out from the front. He opened the door on the very end of the limo for a beautiful brunette wearing the dull school uniform, but making it look so amazing that it doesn't look anything like the dull school uniform. She greets the man a pleasant morning while the man nods and smile in return for the brunette who never fails to brighten his day.

The brunette walked to the gate, a bit clumsy yes but still if you look at her you'll be mesmerized of her beauty. She is like a goddess, clumsy as she is still graceful. Wearing the school uniform dull as it is but in her it seems as if it's the most grand of all. A white shoulder bag with pink cherry blossom petals, though unnoticeable to others it is a Louis Vuitton, but not just any, it is part of the limited collection, where in they only produced and sold two of the same style. No one in the whole wide world posses this bag except for her and her mother, but it is known through out the world, many women would die for it but it is made especially for the two cherry blossoms in the Sakura family.

As her hair danced with the cold breeze that passed by she greeted the students in front of her with an angelic smile, saying "Ohayo mina!"

"Ohayo Mikan-hime" all of them chorused together just like everyday and one by one her friends will shoe up until the school's favorite gang is complete the 'Fashionistas'

**-Present Time-**

She smiled as she reminisced that time, it is one of those moments she loved to remember it was one of her few good memories before her life completely crashed down. She remembered how one by one those she loved started top leave her.

But now what she's doing is going back to those times when there was both pain and laughter, the time when she was suffering and happy at the same time because she is back with those she loves. But now it will be different, much, much different because now some of those people she love are not there anymore, physically with her to make her smile.

**-Mikan P.O.V.-**

As Hotaru said her last words they all run to me all at once. I didn't know which hand is which. I can't even differentiate my own hands from all the others that were doing different stuff.

Some were taking my body measurement some were playing with my hair some were holding my hand and bringing it close to their face examining it and some were taking off my -as they say- hideous sweater.

After they examined me, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko took me to the bathroom where Hotaru is. They prepared an aroma bath for me. They left me inside as I started taking off my clothes.

I dipped my right foot first testing the water's temperature. It was warm so I placed my foot firmly down on the bathtub floor, to get my balance as I brought my other foot in the bathtub as I slowly sank my whole body in the warm, water, relaxing my muscles. I never felt this good in years.

I smile to myself as I hear their voices talking and consulting each other and above all Hotaru's voice ordering them and telling them what to do. Just like old times, Hotaru, always in command if I'm not available and everyone so excited about new activities and plans, working together like a family, where each and everyone has something to do and is needed like our motto, 'all for one and one for all, this is our family and in families no gets left behind, everyone is needed so that we can reach success.'

**--After 30 minutes--**

I just finished soaking in the tub. Oh! I feel so refreshed. I went outside with a bathrobe on and my hair up on a towel.

As I opened the door, Anna took me by my hand and led me to a chair like the ones in a beauty salon.

As if on cue, as I sat down Tsubasa appeared behind me while Misaki appeared in front of me. As usual Tsubasa will work on my hair while Misaki will do my nails.

"Anna" Misaki called. Anna went to us.

"You will be doing her face, okay?" Of course! Before I forget, Anna is our makeup artist but you could also say she's some kind of skin specialist not to mention a sales lady. Why? Because she knows every brand there is from the most expensive to the cheapest, especially when it comes to makeup and skin products.

So that you know what everyone do in our gang here's a roll call.

Me- before, I was the leader of the gang, that's why they call me the Fashionista Princess another reason why they call me that, is because I specialize in the fashion ground, I would and should know the latest styles and my expertise is in the field of mix and match. I look for the right outfit and al that jazz. I am also the provider of the gang, because I am the richest in this gang.

Why am I the richest? Because before, my parents are, you could say on the top of their game, and when they were still…here the others' parents are like business partners of my parents but my parents were still the leaders, you could say that their parents are a rank below mine. Now, I am still the provider because I just inherited everything that my parents owned and also to add to that is the inheritance I got from my grandpa which is a fair sum of 2 billion dollars. I know it's a lot but it's still not that much compared to what I can get when I turn 20, since I'm only 16. Now you're thinking what more when I'm 20… well, then I would get the other half of my inheritance plus the earnings of my businesses plus the money my parents gave me which would be about… 5.5 billion to 6.

But enough about me… moving on

Hotaru- as I said earlier she is the second in command. Besides that, she is also our banker, she budgets everything we need to a minimum of a million. She is also our inventor, she creates new innovations that she sells with a rather high sum, and some we use for our own benefit to benefit others. She knows a lot of about fashion is more of a mother to the group.

Why is she the so called 'mother'? It's because she's the only one in our gang, yes, only one, who always act mature. She keeps us from trouble and though people may not see it she cares a lot about each and every one of us most especially me, 'cause I'm her best friend. But of course most of the time she cares more about herself.

Misaki- the so called 'manicurista gal' of our gang. Why? Because she takes care of all the nail business in our gang. She also belongs to the relaxation department. She knows just what everyone need when it comes to making them relaxed. She is very caring to everyone especially me. Third in command and Tsubasa stopper. She specializes in punk and emo-like fashion.

Tsubasa- he specializes in the hair department. He knows every style there is. He is our gang's hairstyler, no matter if you're a boy or a girl.

Kaname- he is in the clothes department. He is our clothes designer and maker. But usually he just makes the clothes that one of us designs.

Anna- like I said earlier she is our make up artist.

Last but not the least is…

Nonoko- she is Kaname's second in command, she designs the most of our clothes. She is also our very own scientist because she produces her own products for hair and skin care, stuff like that.

Now that I have introduced everyone, here's what has happened.

Tsubasa just finished with my hair, Misaki's done with my nails, Anna's done with my makeup, Kaname and Nonoko had just finished my 'outfit' and lastly Hotaru is being herself and have approved everything.

"Now all that's left is for you to change!" said an all hyped up Tsubasa.

"Yah, whatever" I replied unenthusiastically. I'm not really that excited with this whole thing but I'm glad that I finally get to see all of them again. But the thing is I can't really go back to the same Mikan they all knew, it's hard and it hurts. I still have to keep a few barriers up around my heart. I can't help but remember all the tragedies that befallen me that caused me to be a freak as everyone said.

"Now Mikan, go to the dressing room and change." said Kaname with a sweet face.

"Okay Kaname-sempai" I said still indifferent.

"Anna and Nonoko will accompany you and assist you, now chop-chop get moving." He said to me.

The three of us went to the dressing room. Nonoko and Anna were holding my clothes as they followed behind me.

"Mikan-chan, you can now remove the robe so that you can wear your outfit" Nonoko told me.

I removed the bathrobe I was wearing to reveal blue lingerie.

**-Flash back-**

_I took the towel from the rack and started to wipe my body, then I wrapped my hair with the towel. I saw a black satin silk bathrobe on top of the chair near the towel's closet. _

_I approached the chair and on top of the robe was a note._

_Wear this._

_-Hotaru_

_So I lifted the robe but before I could put it on something blue fell. I guess it was in between the bathrobe._

_It was a pair of blue not to mention lacey and expensive looking lingerie._

_With one look I knew it's from Victoria Secret as well as the black satin silk bathrobe. _

_I wore the lingerie, as Hotaru commanded, and the robe on top._

_I went to the door twisted the knobbed and opened it, letting the steam of hot air pass through the opening._

**-End of flash back-**

The two of them were wide eyed as I removed the robe, revealing my perfectly curved body.

"Mikan-chan your look as great as ever!" Nonoko said

"You look so sexy, even better than before." was Anna's compliment.

"Yah!" Nonoko added.

"Thank you; I tried to stay fit throughout those years so that I wouldn't be so I can stay healthy. Now let's see what we have here." I said with a small smile it's not fake but it's not the real one either.

They made me put on a plain white blouse that had puffed sleeves and it also hugged my body. It is off shoulder style that reached my mid rib. Then they made me put on a satin black under-bust corset, it hugged my curves perfectly. Anna went to my back and laced the corset, tucking in the white blouse. Then they made me wear a black skinny jeans then knee high leather boots with a 3 inch heel.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I can't help but see the old me.

"Kaname sure knows what my tastes are." I said with a small smile. '_I'm glad that he hasn't forgotten about me.'_

My hair is now a bit shorter than before and now it's layered giving off that bouncy look because of the wavy curls in the end.

I now kinda look like a medieval fighter of some sort. The whole look gave me that sugar and spice touch making me look nice and dangerous at the same time. The outfit is so complicated and sophisticated but it is really comfortable.

"I'm lost for words…" Nonoko said, trailing off looking at me wide eyed.

"You look so great! Especially with your cherry blossom pendant!" Anna said.

I forgot about that pendant, I guess it's because of the fact that I always wear it that I forget that it's there, I feel like it's a part of me now.

It's a gift handed down to the women of the Sakura family. I have it since birth and my mom has the same kind of Necklace given to her by my dad showing that she really is a part of the Sakura family. To my family, the women in our family are honored and are considered great beauties, thus the symbol of the cherry blossom. My dad would often say 'you are as beautiful as the cherry blossoms'.

"Mikan, Mikan-hime!" Anna and Nonoko said together waving their hands in front of my face and poking me at the same time.

"Huh?" I said finally out of the trance.

"Let's go and show everyone!!" they said in chorus.

Anna opened the door for me as Nonoko pushed me while saying,

"She's here!"

In an instant all eyes were on me. As if on cue all their eyes traveled from head to toe and their jaws instantly dropped and everyone entered to a state of shock like Nonoko and Anna did a while ago, except for Hotaru who looked at me for a while and then back at her computer as she started typing again.

Misaki-sempai was first to recover.

"Mikan, you look perfect! I didn't realize that you've grown so much. The curls compliment well with your face. The light makeup is just right bringing out your beautiful chocolate eyes. And the outfit… oh the outfit shows all of your assets and black really brings out the color of your fair skin." She said.

Then Hotaru stood from her desk and walked closer to me and said,

"Welcome back princess" giving me one of her rarest smiles.

And with that all of them recovered as they chorused,

"WELCOME BACK PRINCESS!!"

And one by one they went to me and complimented me.

"Arigato mina, all this happened thanks to all of you, thanks for bringing a bit of my old self back and I hope that in time the rest of me would come back as well." I said with a genuine smile.

"Let's go to my house and celebrate the rebirth of the Fashionistas!" I said a bit cheerful.

I guess I can be myself in front of them without those heavy barriers, they wouldn't hurt me.

"No," Hotaru said as everyone faced her. " We are NOT celebrating for the rebirth of the Fashionistas…"

"We will be celebrating… the Rebirth of our Princess!" she said.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Misaki said. "Before that we're gonna go … SHOPPING" she said pulling out her visa.

"I think me and Kaname, will be… having time…together…you know…bonding…doing…boy stuff?...yah so we'll pass, right Kaname?" Tsubasa said knowing that if they go they'll be following us around for hours like dogs, carrying our shopping bags which is A LOT, like the last time. Kaname nodded.

We (the girls) giggled.

"Sure, sure. But be sure to be in my house by 7pm. sharp for our little party." I told the two of them.

"Now let's go girls!" I said leading the way. "Hai!" they all chorused except for Hotaru as always.

"I think I need to buy a new car, well, in the meantime, we'll ask the driver to drive us around." I said regaining my old leader like self.

We went inside the limo. I told the diver where to take us.

Inside we started reminiscing about the past and started catching up with each other. Our crushes, our relationships, family and stuff like that, girl stuff. Even Hotaru joined us.

We stopped in front of the mall's entrance. Today, is the rich and famous day in the mall, the whole mall is reserved for the actors, actresses and rich people that don't want to be disturbed by their fans while shopping. It's a special feature of my mall; yes, I own this mall along with a lot of malls in Japan and around the world. So, not much people are there except for the sales ladies and some important people.

And with that we entered the mall showing our VIP ID's to the security in front. We had huge grins inn our faces saying that we are ready to shop till we can't any more, which probably would be… NEVER!

**--******** End of Chapter 4********--**

**!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**There!**

**Love yah all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**'Blue Moon and Roses'**


	6. A Childhood Friend

**DisClaimer: Nope, I don't own it… nothing belongs to me but the plot…nothing else will ever belong to me but that.**

**!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**FASHION CRISIS**

**By: 'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**

**\\\\\/**

**A Childhood Friend**

**/\\\\\**

**-Previously-**

_We went inside the limo. I told the diver where to take us._

_Inside we started reminiscing about the past and started catching up with each other. Our crushes, our relationships, family and stuff like that, girl stuff. Even Hotaru joined us._

_We stopped in front of the mall's entrance. Today, is the rich and famous day in the mall, the whole mall is reserved for the actors, actresses and rich people that don't want to be disturbed by their fans while shopping. It's a special feature of my mall; yes, I own this mall along with a lot of malls in Japan and around the world. So, not much people are there except for the sales ladies and some important people._

_And with that we entered the mall showing our VIP ID's to the security in front. We had huge grins inn our faces saying that we are ready to shop till we can't any more, which probably would be… NEVER!_

**-Chapter 5: A Childhood Friend-**

**-Mikan P.O.V.-**

We've been in the mall for hours but it seems to us that it was just minutes since we go here. Time flies so fast when you're having fun. And it's been very long since the last time I had this much fun.

The minute we got here we entered the store nearest to us and all of us started grabbing clothes, yes all of us even Hotaru herself. We went to the fitting room and once we put on the outfit we have selected we went out to show each other and boy, did we try a lot of outfits.

We continued doing that for hours, until we finally felt hunger creeping to us.

So we went to one of our favorite Italian restaurant. We went inside and ordered a cheese pizza, a small platter of spaghetti with meat balls and 2 orders of spinach lasagna that we shared with each other. I know what you're thinking how can we keep our figures with those kinds of food, well that's easy… workout, workout and more workout… all of us has a sport that we play as a workout and with that we don't have to worry about eating all these food.

Of course we don't, after all it's not only our love for fashion that's binding us together, there's also our love for food and adventure.

Anyway, as we were eating our sumptuous meal, a boy with blond hair caught my eye…

_'He seems familiar'_ I thought.

Then he saw us and started walking towards us.

When he got all of our attention he started waving while saying:

"Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here"

"Hey" they all greeted him back except for me.

And that's when I remember, his voice, his face, his shinning blue eyes, and the friendly aura around him…

**-8 years ago-**

_A blond boy with blue eyes walked through the doors of the Sakura Mansion in Nagoya. In front of him are Hotaru Imai and her mother, the best friends of the two cherry blossoms in the house._

_"Hina! What a lovely surprise! What brings you here?" said Yuka, a brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a friendly attitude walked up to her best friend, Hinagi Imai._

_"Well, I just thought of visiting and of course I have good news, Yuka!"_

_"Oh really? Tell me!!" said the brunette acting childlike._

_"Oh it's just that, Risa-chan's son Ruka is with me…" Hina said pushing forward the shy blond "…he has come to visit his fiancé" she said with a mischievous smile._

_"Oh really? Kawaii! He looks exactly like Risa! So Hotaru finally meets her fiancé! Oh, Mikan will be thrilled to have another person come here to play with her even just for a while." Yuka said with an all knowing smile._

_"Let's introduce him to Mikan, Yuka!" said Hina to her best friend._

_"Sure! Mikan dear come here!" Yuka said._

_A younger copy of the brunette cam in with the same silky brunette hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes, wearing a simple yellow dress that made her look so cute and pretty at the same time sweet and simple._

_"Auntie Hina!!" she said as she spotted the raven haired woman in front of her mother. She ran towards Hina and the two hugged each other in greeting._

_"Where's Hotaru? Where? Where? Where is she?" said an overly an anxious Mikan._

_"I'm here baka." said Hotaru coming out from her mother back with her monotone voice._

_The two elder women sweat dropped at the usual greetings between the two copies of them, both were thinking '__just like me'_

_"Mikan, honey, I like you to meet Hotaru's fiancé, Ruka." Her mother said pointing towards a blond boy in the same age as them._

_"Mommy, what's a fiancé?" Mikan asked innocently._

_"It means that he'll be my husband in the future, baka." said Hotaru._

_"Ohh…" said Mikan "well then it's nice to meet you Ruka-pyon!" she said turning to the blond who got confused at his name._

_"Pyon?" Ruka said looking at Mikan curiously._

_"Yes Ruka-pyon because your wearing a shirt that has a bunny on it!" she said._

_"Ahh…" the boy said in realization._

_The three started to play together leaving the two women talking to themselves with a smile sketched on both their beautiful faces watching the three children play._

_From then on Ruka visited Nagoya regularly sometimes with his mother, every summer vacation. His relationship with Hotaru grew from friends to lovers… in a sort of a weird way._

**-End of flashback-**

"Oh! Who's this new girl? A friend of yours Hotaru?" Ruka said pointing at me.

I stared at him for a while without saying anything. I was lost for words, it's been a long time since I last seen him, he became one of my closets and best friends over the time that he had visited his fiancé, Hotaru. The last time I've seen him was a year before Hotaru left for Tokyo about 5 years ago.

I see they're still together, I'm glad.

"Ruka-pyon?" I said finally finding my voice.

He seemed startled. I guess he'll recognize me now since I was the only one who called him that.

"Mi-kan…?" he said unsure.

"Ruka-pyon!" I said in joy fully recovering from my shock a while ago. I stood up from my chair and run up to him and hugged him. And NO! I do NOT like him, you might be thinking that I had a crush on him, well the answer is NO. He's one of my best friends, and that's all there is to it. Hey! I haven't seen him for a long time what do you expect?

"Mikan" he said as he hugged me back.

"It's been a long time!" he said as I let go of him.

"Yeah! It is!"

"Why are you here?" he asked me.

"I own this place, don't I? Why wouldn't I be here?" I said innocently not getting what he's saying.

"wha- oh yea this mall is owned by Cherry Blossoms company I forgot about that- no I mean what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Why don't I have a right to be here in Tokyo?" I said with a pout.

"No it's not that Mikan-chan it's just that it's so sudden." he said.

"Well…I missed Hotaru and the rest of the gang, so I went here and also because I need to take over all the businesses since the main branch is here." I said more mature than I was before.

"I didn't know you were here Ruka-pyon."

"Yeah! Me too… when did you get here?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru's baka gun strikes again. I wonder what Ruka did to deserve this.

"Baka! You're really not paying attention in class, were you?" Hotaru said to Ruka.

"Itai! Hotaru what was that for?"

"Because you're being a baka and ignorant."

"When was I ignorant huh?" Ruka said.

"Yesterday in class! Narumi DID introduce Mikan to the class, she even got into a fight with that permy." Hotaru said to her fiancé.

"Well barely anyone pays attention to Narumi. So, Mikan is in our class?"

"Didn't I just say that?!" Hotaru said, a bit pissed off at her boyfriend.

She went back to her seat mumbling something like "Why is it that I'm engaged to a dense baka?"

"Gomen, Hotaru" he said to the furious Hotaru.

He was about to say another thing when he got up of the chair he unconsciously was sitting on and exclaimed:

"Oh no! I totally forgot about Natsume! I bet his fuming right now. Can we guys eat with you instead? Please Hotaru; I don't want to receive the full blast of Natsume's wrath."

"Sure Ruka-pyon!" I said.

He went up and walked hurriedly to another table in the far end of the restaurant.

He walked towards a guy with messy but stylish raven hair and crimson eyes. I guess he's about our age or a year older.

They talked for a while then Ruka came back to our table with his friend following right behind him.

When they we're near enough our table the girls said simultaneously a hi to him and a nod from Hotaru.

When the two boys sat down, I turned to Ruka and asked…

"Ruka-pyon who is he?"

**- Normal P.O.V.-**

"Ruka-pyon who is he?" Mikan asked.

_'Pyon?'_ Natsume though looking with raised eyebrows at Ruka.

Ruka just shrugged it off.

"I forgot you don't know each other. Mikan-chan this is Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume this is Mikan Sakura me and Hotaru's best friend." he said introducing us to each other.

"Nice to meet you Hyuuga-san." Mikan said with a sweet smile.

"hn" was Natsume's long reply.

_'I think I heard that name before'_ Natsume thought.

"Wait, Hotaru you said Mikan got into a fight with permy yesterday, but the one who fought permy and gave the nickname to her is a fashion freak." Ruka said not realizing that he was referring to Mikan. Mikan only ignored the question knowing that Ruka wouldn't say that if he knew and besides she really was a fashion freak yesterday.

With that comment, the four girls stood at the same time. The next thing they knew Ruka was on the floor with 3 slap marks and 4 punch marks on his face.

"DO NOT CALL MIKAN-HIME A FASHION FREAK" said the Misaki, Anna and Nonoko at the same time. They were engaged into talking a while ago before they heard Ruka's comment. Each of them gave the three slap marks on his face.

As for the punches…

It was delivered personally by our dear Hotaru through the use of her Baka cannon.

"Do not EVER call Mikan a freak." She said slowly in a low but deadly voice. "You are so ignorant!" she said.

At this Mikan intervened, holding Hotaru back.

"Hotaru he didn't mean to insult me, he was right anyways, I was a fashion freak yesterday, remember? That's why I had to go through a serious make over. So calm down, he's your fiancé!" Mikan said to Hotaru and at this the ice queen who was just in rage a while ago went back to her same old self.

"Girls! Calm down… I can take care of myself and just to let you know its okay… so calm down." She said to the other three who was still glaring at Ruka. With Mikan's words the 4 girls settled down.

Natsume all the while was just sitting there looking at the scene.

Mikan went to Ruka and helped him get up.

"I'm sorry about that, Ruka-pyon, you know how touchy they can get when it comes to me, it's a good thing the boys aren't here or you would've suffered worst." Mikan said.

"I'm sorry too Mikan. I didn't mean to… I really forgot how over-protective they can get when it comes to you, but I wouldn't blame them it's my fault anyway, if I heard someone insult about you I would've done the same thing-" then Ruka realized something, his eyes widened "-so you and that girl fighting permy yesterday are the same?"

Mikan merely nodded.

With that Ruka jumped up with wide eyes and said "WHAT?!"

"Now he realizes, what a dense baka!" Hotaru said sarcastically with a monotone. "Yes, dummy, Mikan was the 'freaky' as you say, girl from yesterday, She had a major make-over"

"Ohh… so that's why all of you were absent today."

At this Natsume was shocked he didn't realized it at first but now as he looks closely at Mikan he can see the similarities.

_'I guess, she's really interesting after all. I can't believe how that freak girl is so much beautiful'_

But of course being Natsume Hyuuga none of his emotions were seen in his face.

_'I'll ask Ruka more about her.' _he thought.

"Oh look at the time" Mikan said. "We have to go and get back. Girls let's go. Ruka-pyon, Hyuuga-san, we have to go if you want you can go to my house tonight, we're having a little get together, and we can catch up more with each other. Here's my address." Mikan said as she gave her calling card to Ruka.

The four girls stood up after Mikan, carrying a lot of bags that they have shopped.

The girls went out of the restaurant leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Do you wan to go Natsume?"

"Hn" was Natsume's reply.

"I guess that's a yes."

_'This will be interesting'_

**--******** End of Chapter 5********--**

**!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**There another chapter done!**

**I'm sorry about the grammatical errors and all the flaws you can find.**

**Just to make things clear:**

**Ruka is Mikan's best friend.**

**Ruka was not paying attention in class while Mikan was introduced although he did see the fight it's just that he didn't recognize Mikan.**

**Ruka is a bit dense.**

**Natsume wouldn't be close with Mikan for a while there would be a certain incident that will bring them together meaning… they will get to know each other better after the incident.**

**Now I'm saying too much…**

**Hope you like it!**

**Reviews!**

**Ja!**

**'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**


End file.
